As Lovers Go
by cerseilannisters
Summary: "There was that law of life, so cruel and so just, that one must grow or else pay more for remaining the same." A 3 shot written for the Hogwarts Online forums first collab. Please R&R Disclaimer I do not own quote stated up above or Harry Potter.
1. Remus

_**As Lovers Go**_

_Please I am proud to present "As Lovers Go" written for the Hogwarts Online forums Collab Challinge, this is written in regard to the forums opening in April! I am a MOD of the forum and we would love to have any of you that are interested in writing lots more, making new friends and reading great Harry Potter fanfics. So now with all that tosh out of the way I am happy to present "As Lovers Go"._

_**Remus**_

"DIRTY, VILE HALF BREED, FILTHY, EVIL WERE-WOLF! DISGRACING THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCENT HOUSE OF BLACK! SOILING THE BLACK CARPETS WITH YOUR REPULSIVE ANIMAL FEET!" The portrait of the dead Mrs. Black screamed violently at the incoming visitors to 12 Grimmauld place.

Remus Lupin being the first to enter the place stared at the portrait in awe. Mrs. Black did not look very dead at all; in all honest if Remus had not spotted the portrait he would have thought that she was standing directly in front of him yelling. Behind him he heard Mad-Eye Moody shift impatiently stepping forward and bellowing down the darkened corridor.

"SIRIUS YOUR MOTHER NEEDS SHUTTING UP!" Moody roared over the ever-insulting comments of Mrs. Black on Moody's limp, eye and general appearance soiling the "Most noble and ancient house of Black. "

In moments Remus looked at the door down the hall to see Sirius Black emerge yawning slightly. Sirius gave Remus the slight twitch of the Marauder's smile before facing the portrait.

"YOU!" At the sight of her son Mrs. Black's eyes bulged out of her head howling as he approached.

"SHAMEFUL BLOOD TRAITER! DISHONERABLE, WICKED, REVOLTING FLESH OF MY BLOOD! HOW DARE YOU BRING TAINTED SCUM INTO THE HOUSE OF BLACK-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU! " Sirius boomed impertinently taking the curtains hanging over her and shutting them tightly. At once silence filled the whole of Grimmauld place and Remus felt himself relax as he and Sirius embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

"There she is, dear old mum." Sirius groaned casting another look at the portrait before turning on his heel and elegantly striding own the hall.

"Come on Moony, I reckon you'll be hungry."

At that the pair made their way to the kitchen in which Molly Weasley bustled about with a teakettle in hand. As soon as she sees Remus a wide smile spreads on her tired face and she runs round the table to hug him.

"Remus! Look at you! You're peaky and look exhausted, dear Merlin! I hope Dumbledore hasn't had you running around too much!"

Remus smiled warmly his cheeks already glowing from the unending affection Molly always bathed him in.

"Molly please I am very happy to do anything that Dumbledore asks of me. "

Molly sighed placing a hand on her hip and shooting him her signature stern look of disapproval.

"That's not the point Remus; anyone of the Order would be willing to do what ever Dumbledore says. _My_ point is that you all work absolutely to hard! Arthur hasn't been sleeping well and Kingsly never has time to stay for dinner, and don't even get my started on-"

Molly stopped though for suddenly all that could be heard was a thundering crash ripping through Grimmauld place and shattering several china dishes sitting on the edge on the table. There was laughter and moments later the twins apparated in, followed by several bodies bursting through the kitchen door coughing.

"FRED, GEORGE! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Molly shouted waving her wand and shutting the door on the black smoke coiling its way into the kitchen.

"Its not like we intended for it to happen." Fred started. "I mean it sort of just exploded after Tonks whacked into it." George finished.

Molly's face was as red as her hair, her eyes glowing dangerously with rage. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO EXPLOSIVES? DO YOU TWO EVER USE YOUR DAMN HEADS? COURSE NOT! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER THOUGHT I DESERVED THIS! DEAR MERLIN PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Fred opened his mouth to argue but upon the warning look from Sirius stopped instead and turned to greet Remus. "Lupin! So nice of you to join us on this lovely night."

"Oh Remus! I was wondering when you'd turn up!" George grinned taking a seat next to his brother and yawning.

Remus couldn't help but smile, the Weasley twins were highly amusing and reminded him of the old days when he, James, Sirius and Peter caused trouble, laughed and caroused late into the many long nights they had when not one of them could not sleep.

Many more bodies had taken the empty seats at the now full table; many faces were familiar to him. There was Hermione with her bushy brown hair staring the twin's irritation plain on her features, Ron who was eyeing the tray Molly now had in her hands filled with mini pastries, and Ginny next to him giggling at the one face he did not recognize.

Her hair was bubble gum pink, bright and vibrant against the dull of the kitchen, a radiant smile at her lips, and her eyes were glittering in laughter. Remus saw her and he knew that she was the one, he never believed in love at first sight but this girl she was different and so his heart beat faster, his breath hitched in his throat as he turned to Sirius.

"Whose the girl?" He whispered.

Sirius yawned as he leaned back shoveling his long black hair out of his eyes. "My cousin, N-"

"Don't you dare!" The girl snapped sharply grabbing Sirius's arm and giving him a death look to match Molly's worst.

Remus looked at her, he had seen no one but the Marauders and Severus Snape challenge Sirius the way she was. In an instant he felt respect well in him and he smirked slightly as he watched her extend her hand.

"Call me Tonks."

And so he did.

_Please R&R and thank you so much for reading! I hope to get the next two chapters out very soon, also if you are interested in our forum the name is Hogwarts Online right here on fanfiction. R&R and thank you!_


	2. Tonks

_**As Lovers Go**_

**_Tonks_**

_1_

"You like him. " Sirius says one night as just she and him are in the drawing room, their drinking coffee and talking about the Order among various other things.

Tonks blushes red at the thought and laughs.

"I honestly think you need to find yourself a girlfriend before you start messing in my personal life." She says drinking from her cup and shaking her head.

"And I honestly think that if you do like Remus you would be best not to let him slip through your fingers." He murmurs softly.

There is a pause at which Tonks looked at Sirius, his black hair was longer then it had been, his eyes shining in a way she knew to mean he was reminiscing.

"You don't want that heart break Tonks, I've been there and it's not a place you want to be."

He drinks deeply at that as he stares into the fire going to a place she knows she can't be, but she asks anyways.

"Who was she Sirius? "

Sirius stares at her for a few moments and sighs. "A girl I met in my sixth year at Hogwarts, she was an exchange student from France. Jude-Anna Price the one girl who literally had my heart in her hand."

"What happened?"

He laughed bitterly. "One day toward the end of last term after her Herbology exam she went back to France I guess. I never saw her again; she never said goodbye and Remus,"

Remus's name drew her attention more. "Was the only one who could have ever got me through that. I was devastated to say the least."

Sirius grew quiet admiring the fire. But Tonks knew the truth; he didn't have to tell her. She knew he spent months after Jude had gone writing her in everyway possible, sending his owls out to find her, even sending muggle post when owls weren't working. He had joined the Order in his youth so that he had a better chance to travel and maybe run into her, Sirius had been deeply in love with a girl he could have never had.

Jude-Anna Price, whereever she was now had slipped through his fingers. And Tonks would not allow Remus to slip through hers.

_2_

She was in love and indeed the world was different. Her mother had once said that one day she would look at the world with a whole new perspective. Tonks decided that today was that day. She was fresh from his bed and alive in ways she knew not, her very soul pulsed with a new light.

If anyone had told her that she would have ever found herself in Remus Lupin's bed she would have laughed. But today, last night changed everything for her. She would marry him someday because today the world was brighter.

_3_

They started out so happy, throwing lovers banter at one another constantly, spending practically every moment together, they kissed, they touched, and they felt. And that was enough because Tonks could just be with him and know that she was home, that she had found a place to call her own. It was perfect, it was true, and it was everything she wanted and then some.

So if this is love why did she feel like something was missing?

_4_

He started to grow distant from her and she couldn't handle that and then one day he announced that he was leaving. She begged and pleaded him not to leave, she said she was sorry and still he went on, out the door of her life just as unexpectedly as he had come.

So as she lay broken on the floor of her apartment she knew she never wanted to feel hurt like this again. Tonks cried and she cried hard because everything that had once been good was now gone. The lovers banter, the nights they had shared, the days they have spent together, the precious moments he had held her in his embrace.

Remus was gone and it was all her fault.

_5_

A few months later she came home from Grimmauld place, full of Molly's hardy cooking to find him there on the new settee she had brought just days ago at a Muggle furniture store. She liked the bold purple background with bright orange polka dots splattered across the thing.

Remus was curled upon it clutching what looked like one of her shirts to his face, immediately all the anger and heartbreak she had build up against him in the 3 months he had been gone (which felt like a lifetime) subsided. She softened as she dropped down to his side and stared at his tear stricken face.

"I'm so sorry, Dora". Was all she needed.

_6_

They had this argument every night. "I'm to old," he would say to which Tonks replied, "I don't care." And then they tumbled down onto her bed indulging each other with kisses that turned into caresses, which eventually turned into something much more.

She didn't care that he was years older then her or that he was a were-wolf or that he could be a complete idiot. But she did care about him and nothing he said could make her ever give him up. She would marry him and that was that.

_7_

She remembers the first time he said those three words, they had been caught in a thunderstorm while walking down one of London's many streets. The umbrella she had broke (just her luck) so they were stuck in the rain. Though Tonks couldn't say she minded so much as she enjoyed feeling the cold droplets upon her skin.

Like children they jumped in the puddles, laughing and trying to see which one of them could make a bigger splash. It was only when Tonks didn't hear Remus's footsteps that she turned to see him standing behind her.

At that he took her waist pulling her to him, and then he said it. Three words, eight letters.

"I love you. "

_8_

When Sirius dies at the Ministry Remus is devastated, another friend gone to Voldemort, another comrade has fallen. It pains her to watch him cry so heavily, it breaks her hear to see him whisper it was his fault over and over again.

Tonks holds Remus close to her; cradling his head in her lap like a baby she strokes his hair and whispers comfort in his ears; Tonks knew Remus was more protective of Sirius then he led on, with James and Lily gone Sirius was the only other best friend he had left.

She is sorry that he has lost his only best friend to another one of Voldemort's plans; she is so sorry that Sirius is gone from this world. And she is even more sorry when Remus whispers ever so softly that he wishes to join James, Lily, and now Sirius

_9_

They are married and it is a quiet ceremony. Just the way she wanted, she is in a lilac colored dress and her hair is a royal purple and shines beautifully in the setting sun. She only has eyes for him as her father walks her down the aisle and then she trips before the alter and Remus is there to catch her bringing her back up to stand across from him.

It is just like her to do so and as her parents and him laugh she feels her heart quicken because she knows that she has waited all her life for this moment. This was it Remus Lupin would be hers forever and ever and then some.

Remus says his vows and Tonks says hers and then they are pronounced man and wife. They kiss deeply and Tonks finally understands what it is like to be complete.

_10_

When Tonks gets pregnant she is alive, just like the day she had first come from his bed so bright with a new light that made everything clear to her. She cannot believe that this was happening to her that she would have someone grow inside her, that she would be the ultimate caretaker to this new stranger in her body. But most of all she cannot wait to tell Remus her news, they had never spoke about children before so Tonks thought he would ravish in the idea of something that made her so happy.

How wrong was she.

Tonks tells Remus about it that night as she surprises him with a homemade dinner and his favorite Honeydukes special dark chocolate. As soon as the words come out of her mouth his smile vanishes and he stands angrily walking out of her apartment and out of her life once more.

_11_

He doesn't come back for weeks and she is broken and she doesn't know what to do or how to handle herself. So she turns to Molly for help and Molly complies without a word, Molly makes her dinner, Molly cleans her house, Molly listens to her cry as she baths every night.

It is Molly on who she leans, Molly who has become her support system and in all honestly Tonks is glad for it.

_12_

He comes back as he always does and he kisses away all her pain and Tonks knows that he will never leave her again. He reminds her about the day they first met in the kitchen of Grimmauld place where Sirius had almost revealed her real name which he now teased her for because he knew it bothered her so.

And she hates it! But she loves him and so she knows that she will let him have that as long as he promises that he will never leave again.

13

When their son is born Tonks knows that she cannot find a more perfect baby then he. Teddy Lupin is absolutely the most precious thing that had ever been brought onto this earth. He has tuffs of hair a strange blue color like his mum but his eyes are all his dads.

Tonks cries because he is theirs, Teddy is the creation of their love, and Tonks knows that though Teddy so unexpectedly came into her life just like his father, he is also here to stay forever just like his father.

_14_

And then the war at Hogwarts happens and as Tonks watch's her husband go to fight along side his friends she knows that he will not make it. So she kisses her baby boy good-bye and tells him that she will always love him no matter what happens.

Tonks rushes to Remus's side and they fight together as they always have, as life always permitted. They were complete together they were whole. And like so many nights where her worst nightmares plagued her they died together, her grabbing his hand crying out madly as she watched him fall and her falling next to him, their hands still intertwined.

_**A/N**__**: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I have to say Remus/Tonks is one of my favorite pairings. The format for this one was inspired and stolen from (Ellie) s i l v e r a u r u a, who is absolutely fantastic thank you love! Please R&R and tell me what you think I would love to know, R&R and thank you so much!**_


	3. Teddy

_**As Lovers Go**_

_**Teddy**_

"_Happy birthday Teddy." Six-year-old Theodore Lupin blinked up at his Godfather as he handed Teddy a small package wrapped in turquoise blue paper._

"_It's the color of my hair!" The boy repeated excitedly. Harry laughed sitting down next to his godson. _

"_That it is now why don't you open it."_

_At that Teddy tore off the paper casting it aside to find a golden picture frame with a picture of his parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin in it. He stared at it for a few moments running his fingers on the glass watching them._

_Remus and Tonks danced around the drawing room of Grimmauld place, laughing and smiling at each other. Teddy smiled._

"_Its my mum and dad." He murmured slowly._

He woke with a start wiping sweat off his brow and whipping the blanket off Teddy stood. How long had it been since Harry had given him that picture. That picture of his parents so gracefully dancing around the house of Uncle Sirius, they smiled, they laughed and most of all they looked so in love.

And here he was with just their picture and not their love. Teddy was 13 now, had just finished his 3rd year and most of all he missed the mum and dad he never knew. People told him stories, they showed him pictures but it didn't satisfy the ache in his heart, the longing for his parents.

Harry and Ginny helped of course, they treated him as if he was actually their son, and he even had a room in their house. Great Aunt Molly was always kind and never missed out to bake him a cake every birthday. Ron and Hermione often invited him over for dinner or to play with Hugo and Rosie, everyone treated him as if he were their own.

Yet no matter how many father and mother figures Teddy had in his life, no one and nothing could replace the need fo his real father and mother. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Picking up the picture he sighed, they waltzed so perfectly looking happy as can be. But Teddy wondered was that truly the case? Ginny told him she had taken this picture the Christmas of her forth year and how his parents were just beginning their romance. He envied her for the longest time after that because she had been so close to them while he didn't even remember their goodbye.

Grandmamma Andy told him that the night his parents died he was safely tucked away in his crib, his father had left first holding him tightly and telling him that he would always love Teddy no matter if he was dead or alive. And then he left; his mother soon followed Remus not being able to stand being away from her lover. She held Teddy crying saying that she needed to go fight for him and that she would be home soon.

"You never came home…" He whispered down at his parents.

"I know you fought for me…you both did…but I miss you so much…and-and it's not like I hate being left with Grandmamma Andy…its just… I hate being passed around…I hate how everyone thinks just because I don't have you here with me that I need six sets of parents…"

Tears poured from his cheeks, he couldn't stop them and he wouldn't. So he wiped them away as they came and set the picture back on the burrow.

"I just wish…you were here…" Teddy whispered climbing back into his bed.

He ached for his mum and dad and the hole in his heart would never be complete. But as Teddy closed his eyes he knew that he would see them again. Even if it was only in his dreams.

_**A/N**__**: Thank you very much for reading, please R&R and no favs without a review thank you.**_


End file.
